The Meaning of Christmas
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: Or, where Tony tries to show what winter and Christmas are all about to a sometimes bewildered Ziva. It's all about the traditions from the funny, to the strange, to the touching. Set during her second Christmas in America. Based off reddit user /u/Atojiso's Pint-sized Prompts - December 2017
1. Snowfall

**#Snowfall – It's winter! Your characters venture outside to enjoy the freshly fallen snow – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

It was cold. Freezing even, in only the way DC winters could be. Temperatures dropping, wind whistling. Not a day to be outside but here he was. Strangely, not caring. Not tonight. He had something to do.

"Come _on_, Ziva!"

"I do not know why you are insisting on this, Tony," his partner grumbled. "It is _cold_. I am from a _desert_. I don't like it."

"You'll like this."

He finally got her outside, ignoring the glares.

"Tony- _oh._"

Her eyes widened with wonder as she took in the sight before her, the thick, untouched blanket of snow.

"It glitters."


	2. Giftstery

**#Gifstery – Tiny presents are being left all over the place! Your character(s) are determined to figure out who's behind this. – 400 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship/Humour**

Ziva looked at the item on her desk in confusion and more than a little suspicion. It was a small box, wrapped in shiny blue paper. She looked around her, no one was watching. Was it safe? She poked it. Nothing. Just a box. A gift, even, but what was it doing on her desk? It was hers; her name was on it – written in blocky handwriting she didn't recognise.

Deciding to give into her curiosity, she opened it, sliding her knife under the paper letting it fall away. It was a box of chocolates. Her _favourite _chocolates. Hmm.

She opened it and slowly chewed on one. It was the real deal.

Odd.

It happened again, the very next day. She was returning from a good spar in the gym when it fell out of her locker. An odd, lumpy shape in the same pretty paper.

"What's that?" Tony asked, rubbing a towel over his still-damp hair.

"A gift?" she picked it up between two fingers.

"From who?"

"I do not know."

"Oh," Tony waggled his eyebrows at her. "A secret admirer."

He definitely deserved the elbow to the gut.

This was driving her crazy. It was the end of the week and she had found another three. One each day. They were all wrapped in the same paper and were always something small but something she liked. Today's was a voucher to the smoothie place she loved.

She was no closer to figuring out who was doing it. McGee's cameras he set up showed nothing. The person must know where they were. Who had such skill?

"What you doin'?"

Ziva jumped and swung round, fist raised.

"Woah!"

"_Tony_," she hissed, eyes narrowed.

Her partner had his hands in the air and a terrified expression on his face.

"What the hell, Ziva?"

"You were sneaking behind me!"

"Actually, I walked."

"You know better than to come from behind me," she dismissed.

"I suppose I should be glad you didn't stab me."

Rolling her eyes, Ziva ignored him and turned back to her more pressing matter.

"So, what exactly _are_ you doing?" Tony repeated.

Ziva sighed. "I am staking out something."

She felt him move beside her. He tilted his head to the side, a puzzled look on his face as he looked around her.

"Your desk?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To figure out who is leaving things for me."


	3. Warm

**#Warm – Picture Prompt - **** .com (slash) **** – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"Ziva?"

"Mmm."

"Ziiivaaaa."

She opened her eyes, glaring blearily at him. Tony's amused face filled her vision.

"You good?"

A whine escaped her as she curled tighter into herself. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Comfy?"

An incomprehensible mutter was all the reply she gave him. He chuckled and petted her on the head but she couldn't bring herself to care. This was much better. Warm.

"Did it work?" That was Abby.

"A little _too_ well."

"Ah."

"It needs to be re-microwaved."

"So?"

"Want to get it off her?"

Ziva growled at them and clutched the teddy heat pack closer.


	4. Senses

**#Senses – Your character has been blindfolded by someone they trust and taken somewhere cold. Use only their other senses to describe what happens – 300 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

"Tony, why are we doing this again?"

"It's fun Ziva!"

Ziva sighed, that was the answer she'd gotten the last two ties she'd asked. Tony gave her a hopeful look. She sighed again and held out her hand.

"Oh, alright."

That got her a beaming smile, at least one of them was happy.

"Allow me," he told her, giving her a flourishing bow. "Turn around."

"Is this really necessary?" she complained, doing as he requested and allowing him to put a blindfold over her eyes.

Where he had got one, she didn't know. It was better not to question such things. Her vision immediately went black, not even a chink of light to be seen.

"Trust me?"

"_Yes_."

She heard him clap his hands together.

"Fantastic! Let's go!"

Grabbing her hand, he led her outside, the cold air chilling her even through her coat. It smelt sharp.

"It's not far, I promise."

"It better not be," she grumbled.

The ground was still slippery underfoot from the melting snow and people were pressing too close to her.

"Just relax."

How could she relax when she didn't know where she was going and all she could hear were shrieks? She tilted her head to one side. Happy shrieks.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Just take it all in first. Get the real feeling of winter."

"I can't do that if I can't see."

"Try."

She sighed, yet again, but decided to play along. Redundantly closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, the cold air stinging her nostrils briefly before being replaced by a swarm scent. A warm buttery scent. Popcorn? She turned her head sharply as someone walked past, something clinking together. That was hot chocolate!

Why were both of these outside?

"Two pairs, please," she heard Tony request.


	5. Bells

**#Bells – Silver bells, sleigh bells, church bells, doorbells – whatever they are, they're getting this character hyped up for the holidays – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

Ziva stumbled off the rink, her face flushed. That had been fun even if Tony had been ridiculous about getting her here. Blindfold indeed. But now she was cold and needing some of that hot chocolate she smelt earlier. Tony went to get them some, her snagging a table.

The outdoor rink was decorated for the season with garlands, lights and even little silver bells. Sleigh bells, Tony called them. They made such a lovely sound, jingling in the breeze.

There was something joyful about them. Tony slid next to her, passing her a hot chocolate.

Perfect for the season.


	6. Cosy

**#Cosy – Who cares if it's (nuclear) winter? We've got ourselves a nice little cosy catastrophe – 200 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship/Humour**

"I just don't understand it," Tony said, gaping at Ziva's oven.

Tony had persuaded her that the best way to finish off a day of ice-skating was baking cookies. A proper American winter tradition apparently. She'd agreed because it was _freezing_, abominably so, and, to be honest, cookies sounded good. Very good.

She was now regretting that.

"I _told _you to stay away from the oven!" she scolded.

"I only turned it up a little," Tony complained. "I know better than to double the temperature or something stupid like that. Movies taught me _something_."

She did not know what that meant but she shook her head and rolled her eyes anyway. She was actually impressed, if annoyed, she wasn't aware that cookie dough could _explode _like this. It was not going to be fun to clean up.

With a sigh, Ziva grabbed the blindfold Tony had used on her earlier to repurpose it as an oven mitt. The oven door was tugged open, both of them choking on the dark smoke that billowed out of it.

Burnt cinnamon was _not _a good smell.

Tony reached out to poke some of the inexplicably still oozing cookie dough and promptly yelped.

"Hot!"


	7. Bonfire

**#Bonfire – The weather out here is frightful. Character needs a bonfire for an important plot point – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"I _hate _this weather," Tony grumbled, shivering.

"I concur," said Ziva, her glaring eyes the only thing you could see between her hat and scarf.

Of course, they had got pulled out on a case on what was turning out to be the coldest day of the year. And on the weekend of course. He and Ziva were going to do a redo of yesterday's cookies too.

"There's got to be a way of keeping warm."

The two agents stopped and stared in amazement.

"Well, that's one way to keep warm."

Flames of a bonfire leapt high in the air.


	8. Steamy

**#Steamy – A perfect, relaxing morning – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

Tony inhaled deeply. Ahhh. He really did love this time of year. The decorations, traditions, movies and not to mention the delicious coffee. Whoever thought of putting cinnamon _into _coffee was a genius.

"One for you," he passed his partner her flavoured tea.

He supposed cinnamon tea was good too.

It was the second day of their case and needed more conventional methods of warming up. The bonfire having burnt out.

"Mmm," she hummed, taking a long sip.

"Good?"

"Definitely. I do not understand why this is not year-round."

Tony shook his head, smiling. "Not everyone has your cinnamon addiction."


	9. Sticky

**#Sticky - Character wakes up in a giant Gingerbread House – 400 words +200 (The genre is comedy. Crack is welcome) +200 (At some point a character becomes caught in a sticky situation) | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

Ziva groaned and stretched her arms. That felt _good_. Rubbing at her eyes, she yawned deeply. Time to start the day. She sniffed and frowned, confused. Another sniff. What was that? It smelt like, Ziva's brow furrowed, gingerbread? She took another sniff. Yep, gingerbread. Gingerbread flavoured tea, to be exact.

A thought struck her, making her freeze and peer around her dark room. Was there someone in here? Making _tea?_ She couldn't remember Tony staying over last night…

She couldn't see anything so she reached over to turn her lamp on. Her hand grasped at empty space. What the? Sitting up, she squinted at the place it should be. There was a strange shadowy object where her round lamp should be. This was definitely not it. It was tall, with a triangular top? Stretching her arm, she touched it's base. It felt strange but she must have hit something because a lightbulb turned on inside it. She hissed as her room flooded with light.

Blinking through the spots that appeared in front of her eyes, Ziva could only feel confused as she regained her vision. This was _not _her room. Her deep red walls had been replaced with a curiously textured brownish-orange paint. Or wallpaper. Either way, it wasn't right. It was also decorated with thick white lines where the wall joined ceiling and floor, which was no longer carpet but was whatever made up the walls. Speaking of the ceiling, it was sloped upwards like one side of a pyramid meeting her unproportionally tall wall. A wall which was liberally decorated with what looked like replicas of candy? Very large sweets at that. The gumdrops were at least the size of her fist. Where would you even get sweets that big?

Hesitantly, she swung out of bed gingerly putting her bare feet on the floor. It was firm yet soft, like it could give way with a good stomp. Maybe she would find something that would explain this elsewhere. The rest of her flat followed a similar theme to her bedroom, weird walls and floor with candy liberally decorating the former. Though, it didn't look like she was in her flat. The stairs with the red and white striped railing giving that away. Cautiously she descended them, gun cocked. There was a silly looking plant at the foot, looking like it was made of white sticks and icing flowers.

With great suspicion, she edged down the hallway towards the only open door. She stepped in a puddle of _something_. Crouching down she noticed it smelt like icing sugar. Sticky too.

A cough came from ahead. Ziva froze and then slowly looked up. She blinked. The scene in front of her didn't change so she blinked again. Nope, still there.

There were people who did not look real in the kitchen. They looked curiously like the gingerbread people Abby had made the other day. Though, not exactly like them. These were life-sized and unerringly looked like her team.

"Ziva!" That one looked and sounded like Abby, a wide, red line for an unmoving smile.

"You're awake!" a McGee look-alike greeted.

"Finally," Tony's voice grumbled from the last one. "Can we finish?"

"Finish what?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"The decorating!" Abby exclaimed, motioning towards a pot on the stove. "We need to finish the roof!"

"I say we should have used the icing," Tony complained.

"McGee spilt it. The chocolate will look more real."

"Not on purpose," McGee whined.

"Is this ready?" Abby asked, holding out a spoon. Tony and McGee shuffled over (they couldn't exactly walk with splayed legs) to taste.

Ziva edged slowly out of the room as the gingerbread-team were otherwise occupied. Maybe this would all make more sense outside. Thankfully, the door had been left open. It was just there. Just a few short strides. She was just about to be free when -

A shriek left her mouth as her feet gave way from under her. The spilled icing! Ziva braced herself to land heavily on the flagstone floor only for it not to happen. Instead, she skidded across it, crashing into that stupid plant at the bottom of the stairs. She flung her hands up so nothing went into her face, her arms getting coated in whatever the plant pot was filled with.

"Yeurgh," she muttered, stretching her arms out.

A sticky substance stretched between them. She brought her arm to her nose and sniffed. It was…toffee? The plant pot was filled with toffee? _That _made a lot of sense. Not.

The gingerbread-team peered around the door; gummy eyes wide in shock. Ziva huffed and folded her arms with a squelch, glaring through tangled hair.

Drip, drip.

It would have been a lot more intimidating if icing wasn't dripping from her hair.


	10. Sneeze

**#Sneeze – Oh no, someone has a cold! Every time they sneeze they grant the people around them their powers. – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"We were _gingerbread_?"

"_Yes_, Tony," Ziva said in a long-suffering tone, nursing her cup of tea. "Ah-choo!"

"_Hi-yah!"_

"Ah-choo!"

"_Tony!_"

Tony gave her a sheepish smile and quickly set his phone down. He had been playing fight noises every time she sneezed, claiming a ninja shouldn't make a typical sound when they did. Probably not the best idea but he was making the most of it while his partner was incapacitated. That and it sounded like she was releasing tiny ninjas every time she sneezed which was cool.

"So, _gingerbread_?"

Ziva groaned.

"I guess that's what fever induced dreams do."


	11. Penguins

**#Penguin – Welp. There go your characters' plans for today. Have they been invaded by festive penguins? - 200 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

Ziva gaped at the scene in front of her.

"Tony?"

"Mm?"

She nudged him sharply. "Tony!"

"What?" he retorted, not tearing his eyes away.

"Please tell me that this is a fever-induced delirium."

Tony rubbed at his eyes and pinched her.

"Ow!" she yelped, automatically punching him.

"OW!" Tony's yell was satisfyingly louder. "No, it's not," he replied, rubbing his arm.

"Then what -?"

"I don't know," he interrupted, shaking his head.

Both Agents stood and stared at the scene in front of them. They had been sent out to retrieve a suspect but _this_ interrupted that. This being a flash mob in the square they had been running across. Extremely annoying, they couldn't risk forcibly clearing the area in case he started shooting, but at least it was something fun to watch. Yeah, that probably wasn't going to fly with Gibbs. Especially once he learned the details.

"Penguins," Ziva heard Tony said faintly.

Every. Single. Person in the flash mob was in a penguin suit of some kind. A penguin suit.

"But why?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know."

They continued watching, unable to turn their eyes away.

"Do you want to tell Gibbs why we couldn't get our guy?"


	12. One

**#One – A single candle burns in the night – 100 words - | Rating: K | Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

"Well, Merry Christmas, Mom," Tony said quietly, blowing the candle out.

The thin curl of some drifted upwards as he rubbed at his face. Tactfully, Ziva did not say anything to him and rummaged through the DVDs he'd brought over.

"It was her favourite time of year," he announced the room in the same quiet tone.

"Oh?" Ziva said, interested.

"Yeah, said this was the time of year all the good movies came out," he explained. "All happy endings."

"Not enough of those," Ziva agreed.

He gazed wistfully at the TV.

"She liked the fact that people made the magic."


	13. Sugar Rush

**#Sugarrush – A fresh field of snow, an excess of sugary treats, you know what needs to happen! – 300 words - | Rating: K | Genre: Humour/Friendship**

It was never a _good_ thing when Abby brought treats into the office. Not that they tasted bad, they were always fantastic but she always made too much. Way too much. And, keeping in theme for the season, she had made an abundance of sugary snacks. Ones that Tony particularly enjoyed and ate what must have been a good half of them.

Which brought them to now. In a car on their way to a crime scene that was an _hour _away. He was jittery for the whole journey as the sugar hit him _hard_. So much so that McGee and Ziva private came to the agreement that he wasn't getting the keys at all today.

Finally, they got there, Ziva had rally come to _hate _driving in the snow, and Tony had promptly been let loose. Not that he went far, he just stood on the sidewalk and jumped up and down on his toes.

"Heybosswe'reherewhatdoyouwantmetodoshouldiinterviewthewitnessortakephotosheymaybeicould-"

Ziva blinked. She was not aware that he could talk like Abby.

"Run, DiNozzo," Gibbs instructed, pointing at a nearby untouched carpark.

Tony glanced at him and then longingly at the fresh carpet of snow. It glittered temptingly.

"Go."

That's all he needed before taking off, spraying them all with slushy snow. Their splutters turned to laughs as they watched him gleefully running through the snow like an excitable puppy. It was kind of sweet.

That is, until a snowball hit her square in the face, exploding down her front.

"Got you good!" came the gleeful shout from nearby as she spluttered.

"Tony!" McGee gasped in shock.

Ziva wiped the snow from her eyes and glared so no one commented, though it didn't prevent them from sniggering behind their hands.

Another one landed on the back of her head.

A growl escaped her.


	14. Talk

**#Talk – A sprig of mistletoe. Two characters. Dialogue ONLY – 100 words - | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"_No_, Tony."

"Aw, but it's _tradition_."

"An _American _tradition. I am not American."

"But you are _in _America. You should follow the traditions."

"I am _Jewish, _remember? I do not follow Christmas traditions."

"I'm pretty sure it's not a Christmas one. Something to do with Yule or something. Or new year. Ducky would know."

"Well, let's go ask him then."

"Ah, ah, ah."

"I am _not _kissing you. Mistletoe or not."

"Aw, come _on._"

"Why does this town have it in a public place anyway? Does it not count as sexual harassment?"

"That's not exactly in the holiday spirit, Ziva…"


	15. Myth

**#Myth – An in-character, canon explanation of your fandom's frost on the window myth – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

Tony loved watching Ziva's face as she came across something new. He knew that eventually he would stop seeing it so he savoured it.

"It's lovely."

Ziva visibly jerked out of her thoughts and frowned.

"The frost," he explained, waving his hand at the window she had been staring at.

"It is amazing what nature can do," she agreed, tracing the pattern.

"That's because Jack Frost takes pride in his work."

Confusion crossed her face. "Jack who?"

Tony gaped at her, "Little man who carves the patterns in the frost?"

Ziva shook her head.

"Well, he has this ice pick-"


	16. Soap

**#Soap – When relatives come to visit for the holidays, things get a little out of control – 400 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Friendship/Family**

"Come one guys, you have to help me."

"Begging isn't pretty, Probie."

It really wasn't, at least not when McGee was doing it Ziva observed. His eyes were wide, basically buggy, and he was wringing his hands together. All that was missing was the kneeling on the floor and she wasn't convinced that that wasn't too far off if the desperation in his eyes was anything to go by.

"I'm desperate," McGee pleaded.

Tony looked him up and down and smirked. "I can tell."

It had been a good day so far; they had finished the case early; Ducky explained the Jack Frost myth properly to her after Tony confusing her earlier _and _she had got another festive tea. Gibbs had even let them go off early. They had all been enthusiastically packing up when McGee's phone had beeped three times in succession and then someone had rung him. Apparently it was everyone in his family saying that they were able to make it down for some early Christmas celebrations.

"They are your family, McGee," Ziva said to him, "Surely you can put up with them for a few hours."

She was completely aware of how hypocritical she sounded; she would _not _want to put up with any of _her _remaining family for a few minutes. World War Three would break out in a matter of seconds.

"Days," McGee corrected. "They are staying until Monday."

"Oh," Ziva winced in sympathy.

"How bad can the McGee Family be?" Tony said, scoffing. "Not enough games controllers to go around?"

McGee sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"I wish that was the problem," he muttered.

Tony slung his arm around the younger agent's shoulders. "Come on, McGee. Your whole family is town. For _Christmas._ How often does that happen?"

"Never." McGee grumbled.

"See? It's a Christmas miracle!"

"Christmas Catastrophe more like."

"Ok, I'm getting some negative vibes from you, McShifty."

"You don't get it, do you?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "My grandma is a hippy, my father is an Admiral, my sister a student and my mother an extreme knitter. What could go right?"

Ziva and Tony could only gape at him.

"Grandma will probably try and feed us vegan food, my father will insult everything and-"

"Wow, McGee," Tony interrupted.

McGee fell silent and was breathing heavily. The two partners exchanged looks and nodded.

"We'll cover for you."


	17. Fun

**#Fun – Go outside and have some fun – 100 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Friendship**

"Why are you making me do this Tony?"

Ziva was definitely not amused. This was an American Winer tradition she could definitely do without. This was not going to be fun.

"This is what snow is all about!" Tony told her.

She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Snow is about curling up inside in the heat," she retorted.

"You have to experience a good snowball fight," he wheedled.

"I do not."

"Oh, come on, Ziva. It's violence with snow and you'll warm-"

'Splat'

A snowball hit Tony square in the face.

Okay, maybe it was a _little _fun.


	18. Reveal

**#Reveal – What diabolical or sweet machinations is this character hiding? – 300 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

Ziva frowned, thinking. Something was definitely _off _with Tony. He had been acting weird for days now and she didn't know why. It was driving her insane.

She popped a handful of almonds into her mouth. Another thing that was annoying her. The nuts were yet another gift from her mysterious gifter. She still hadn't figured out who it was. What sort of investigator was she?

'Munch.'

They were extremely delicious though.

He couldn't believe that he'd gotten away with it for so long. He had to be up for some sort of award or something, pulling the wool over Ziva's eyes like this. Of course, he'd had roped in the whole team to help him. Keeping an eye on her and distracting her when necessary. He owed them. Big time.

There were just a few more gifts he wanted to leave her. Then they'd all be off for Christmas. He had to be really clever now, he was running out of new places to hide them. He couldn't leave them in the same place twice. He passed the gift between his hands and thought. Now, where could this one go?

Unable to resist it any more, he clapped his hands in glee. Oh, this was so much fun!

Right. Serious face now. He had a job to do.

"It's you!"

"Err."

"You are behind all of this," Ziva exclaimed.

"Um, Zi?"

"How? Why?"

"Zi-"

"Do you know how paranoid I've been?"

"Ziva!"

She fell silent and looked at him expectantly.

"Can," he coughed. "You let me down?"

Ziva blinked at the man she had pressed against the wall. "Oh, yes." She released her grip.

Tony fell to the ground with a thump. Ziva loomed over him, hands on her hips and so many questions in her eyes.

"Explain. Now."


	19. NoeL

**#NoeL – Character Loves and Licks a deLicious hauL of LoLLies. The catch? No using the letter 'L' – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, my boy?" Ducky asked his young assistant.

Jimmy nodded. "Of course, Doctor. Everybody enjoys these. They're the perfect treat!"

Ducky wasn't convinced. "Do you not remember with Anthony when he had a sugary treat?"

Jimmy looked down at the bag between them.

"No one has that reaction to _these_."

"Hmm."

"Have they?" He bit the inside of his cheek.

"I seem to remember a young man who worked with Jennifer and Jethro and that his obsession with these caused a series of unfortunate events."

"They're just suckers," Jimmy said with a pout.


	20. Evil

**#Evil – Straight from your character's worst nightmares: evil Santa is on the loose! – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"Seriously?"

"Get _down_, Tony," Ziva growled, dragging him behind a car.

A heavy parcel, all wrapped up in a pretty bow, hit where Tony was standing.

"Oh," he winced. "That would have hurt."

"I thought Santa was meant to be jolly," Ziva hissed.

"Well, he's still technically giving out presents," Tony pointed out.

"I do not think it works like this."

Another 'present-box' was aimed at them, smashing over their heads.

The two of them ran behind the next car, a present smashing the window of the previous one.

"Well," Tony panted out. "At last McGee is escaping his family."


	21. Hog

**#Hog – Happy (early) Hogswatchnight! Celebrate this Discworld holiday by taking some's holiday wish list literally – 200 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

"Wow, what's all this?" Tony asked, mouth wide open as he let his bag slip off his shoulder.

"A gift," Ziva said from her desk, watching his face carefully.

"Gifts are usually wrapped, Ziva," but there was a smile on his face as he sat at his desk, looking all around him. "Did you do all this?"

She shrugged and nodded across the bullpen, "McGee helped as well. He found all of the pictures."

"_All_ of them," McGee stressed but he was smiling too.

He shook his head in disbelief. "_Why_?"

"You always said that you wanted to be in a James Bond film," she told him with a smile on her own face.

"But we couldn't do that," McGee continued.

"So, we brought the film to you," Ziva finished.

The two of them had done up his desk like he was M's office, right down to the print out of the picture behind his desk. He looked around him more carefully, taking every detail in. Wow, they had used a lot of paper to make it look just right. There were even pictures of the drawers on the front of his desk. The only thing missing was the chair.


	22. Slide

**#Slide – Everything is super slippery for some reason – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"Woah!"

"Aah!"

"Ow!"

That was the sound of three agents crashing onto the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. Beakers and test tubes rattled on the surrounding benches.

"What just happened?" Tony asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Ziva muttered something in Hebrew that was definitely _not _a compliment.

"We slipped," McGee said helpfully.

He groaned as Tony and Ziva tried to get up at the same time, he had ended up at the bottom of the heap of tanged limbs.

"Well done, McObservant," Tony said scathingly. "What _happened_?"

Abby pouted at them, folding her arms.

"I wanted to bring winter in here."

**AN: Unfortunately, that's where the prompts end. If you want to see any of these prompts extended please say!**


End file.
